


Я изменил мир

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О таком не рассказывают старшие… Да нет, они вообще ни о чем нам не рассказывают. Не готовят нас ко взрослой жизни. Не говорят о боли, о смертельной опасности, о том, как зудит временами отнятая нога…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я изменил мир

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная выкладка на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1383454

О таком не рассказывают старшие… Да нет, они вообще ни о чем нам не рассказывают. Не готовят нас к взрослой жизни. Не говорят о боли, о смертельной опасности, о том, как зудит временами отнятая нога…

Верно, верно, нам рассказывали и о драконах, и о сражениях, но теперь-то мы знаем, что они врали. Кое о чем взрослые еще не рассказывают. О разочаровании. О том, каково это, оказаться мудрее своего собственного отца.

Я расскажу вам историю… Мне все равно больше нечего делать, я только и могу, что лежать и ждать, пока нога - точнее, ее обрубок, - заживет, пялиться в темноту и слушать громкое сопение Беззубика под боком. Так вот, история. Когда я был маленьким (то есть еще меньше, чем сейчас) мы с отцом часто ходили на рыбалку. Тогда мама еще была жива... 

Отец казался самым сильным, самым ловким, ведь он всегда ловил больше рыбы - больше, чем я, мальчишка, - умел, казалось, все на свете… Одной левой он рубил толстенные сучья, разводил костер, шутя справлялся со всем, что мне тогда казалось недостижимым. Однажды я зазевался и упал в реку. Он спас меня. Мне почудилось, что я стал таким маленьким, что полностью уместился в его широкой ладони...

А потом мама умерла. И как-то так получилось, постепенно, незаметно, что мы перестали оставаться наедине. Этот сильный, большой мужчина, вождь, сбежал от меня, а я… Я остался один, будто на другом берегу реки. На противоположном стоял он - огромный, как каменный идол, и недостижимый. Все такой же мудрый, все такой же великолепный… Мне казалось, что я никогда не смогу стать таким как он…

Так душно, что начинает болеть грудь. Это дым от затухающего очага заволакивает все серым мороком - предметы размываются, воздух дрожит, комната плывет перед глазами. Если бы мог, встал бы и открыл ставни, но я не могу. Смешно, да? Победить огромное чудовище смог, а ставни открыть не могу. Даже Рыбьеног может, а я - нет… Смешно…

Помню, как все валилось из рук. Я пытался доказать отцу, что я не хуже, что я могу быть ему равным, но каждый раз получалось… Будто нарочно пальцы переставали гнуться, голос - слушаться. Сложно докричаться через холодную широкую полноводную реку, невозможно иногда…

Взрослые не рассказывают нам, что такое одиночество, не говорят нам, как больно терять близких, молчат о том, что жизнь - не сказка, потерянные ноги заново не отрастают…

И вот теперь я наконец смог. Я сделал это. Да, да, мы с Беззубиком сделали это, мы победили, мы изменили мир, мы… Я прыгнул на другой берег и сшиб каменного идола собственными пятками. Мой отец был неправ, кругом неправ, а я… На кого мне сейчас равняться?..

Страшно теперь шевелиться. Помню, в первую ночь я случайно двинул ногой, и икры коснулось что-то холодное и железное. Я чуть не заорал со страху, а потом понял, что… это моя нога. Моя вторая нога, теперь и навсегда, навечно. Вот так вот, махом. Я еще и не обрел себя толком, а часть уже потерял…

Астрид приходила сегодня днем. Сидела у меня в ногах (смешно, да, смешной оборот речи), мялась, рассказывала о том, как кипит жизнь в деревне - теперь, после того, как я изменил мир, - как они уживаются со своими драконами, как все счастливы, как все ждут моего возвращения. Ни словом не обмолвилась о поцелуе, не придвинулась ближе, не взяла за руку… А я не решился спросить. Герой, прошедший сквозь пламя, не решился…

Она так и сидела, даже не глядя на меня, только куда-то за открытую дверь, в залитое солнечным светом пространство, и я пытался отодвинуться, чтобы не задеть ее ненароком своим протезом, не звякнуть в тишине. Она ушла, а я остался. До сих пор не могу ходить, помните?

Об этом нам тоже не рассказывали. Нам говорили (шепотом, и то, только когда мы спрашивали сами), что мужчина и женщина влюбляются, женятся, у них появляются дети… А у нас с Астрид что? Мы уже влюбились? Никто не говорил нам, что есть нечто пограничное, серое, между любовью и полным равнодушием. В этом сером можно завести детей? Пожениться?..

Угли шипят, потрескивают и медленно гаснут, дыма становится все больше. Я уже с трудом могу различить даже черный бок Беззубика, даже собственные пальцы будто двоятся и расплываются. 

Мне не нужно больше пальцев, верните ногу!..

Иногда мне кажется, что единственный, кому я могу доверять - это Беззубик. С ним мне спокойно, не муторно. Не потому, что я могу им управлять, а потому что он молчит. Только он меня и слушает. Интересно, если бы он умел разговаривать, все было бы так же?

Думается, мы с ним похожи. Не только тем, что оба калеки, но и одиночеством. Только я всегда был самым бесполезным, а он самым сильным, быстрым, могущественным. Я ни разу не видел другой Ночной фурии. Может быть, Беззубик - единственный в своем роде? Тогда тебе повезло, приятель. Хорошо, наверное, когда никого нет. Хорошо, наверное…

Хорошо, папа, давай сядем и разберемся. Сядем и спокойно, по-мужски разберемся… Кто ты мне теперь? Вот такой вот простой вопрос: кто ты мне? Ты был мне отцом раньше, тогда, в те далекие времена, когда сплавлял меня Плеваке, когда отделывался от меня любыми способами? Ты был мне отцом, когда не слушал того, что я говорю, когда показывал на всего меня? Ты стал мне отцом сейчас? Честно, правда, скажи мне, потому что я не знаю, потому что у меня болит нога, и я хочу потереть ее, а под пальцами только глупая твердая железка, потому что, потому что…

В первый день, после того, как все разошлись, после нашего с Астрид поцелуя, пришла Забияка. Уже смеркалось, у меня слипались глаза, но я не прогнал ее почему-то. Мне бы сказать, что я устал, но губы не послушались. Я впервые увидел ее без брата, она пришла и села близко-близко, взяла меня за руку, погладила по щеке. Накручивала кончик косички на палец, что-то лепетала… Я слушал ее и не отдергивал руки, не отодвинулся, когда она меня поцеловала. А это что? После этого мужчина и женщина женятся? Она ушла, подмигнув мне на прощание, а я остался. Всегда остаюсь, ведь не могу уйти, помните?

Беззубик ворочается во сне, тяжело дышит, дым пробирается и в его сумбурные драконьи сны… Что бы я делал без него? И было бы хуже, если бы он не появился? Убей я его тогда, что было бы? Я бы вернулся в деревню победителем, мне дали бы прозвище… что-нибудь громкое, отважное… “Убийца Ночных фурий”, к примеру. Я стал бы таким же, как мой отец. Мы бы сидели за столом в большом зале, вместе пили бы пиво из потемневших деревянных кружек, смеялись бы над похабными шутками, как мужчины. Следующего дракона убить было бы легче, я бы справился, правда… Все дело в малодушии, я не знаю, почему струсил. Я не уверен, что тогда, на пристани, Астрид была права.

Может быть, и зря все это было? Я перевернул все с ног на голову и только больше запутался. Потерял больше, чем приобрел?.. Потерял... Угли с шуршанием распадаются, разваливаются на черные горящие крошки, а я все так же не могу встать, не могу ступить за порог, выйти, уйти, убежать… Уснуть. Проще - уснуть, и видеть сны, быть может...

Прости, папа, прости, Астрид, простите, простите, простите. Мне не рассказывали о том, что после победы есть дым пожарищ, в котором невозможно дышать, я не знал, мне не говорили...

Я изменил мир. Напрасно. 

Все было зря.


End file.
